The Next Generation: When Good Witches Turn Bad
by AnnaCutter
Summary: When all but two of the Charmed Children turn evil, it's down to those who remain to save the Halliwell line before it's lost forever.
1. Lindys Wrath

**Chapter One**

**July 4th 2030**

"Remind me to apologise to mum next time I see her." Kat said, as she orbed into the lounge of the Manor with her one-year old daughter, Patsy, on her hip. Her cousin, P.J, looked up from her place on the settee, the Book of Shadows sitting in her lap, glasses perched on her nose. She looked remarkably like her mother, Phoebe Halliwell, in that moment and Kat smiled.

"What for?" She asked, taking Patsy, whose arms were raised, reaching for her 'Aunt', (It was easier for the children to call their parents cousins Aunts and Uncles, as oppose to second cousins.)

"Well, I put little missy Patsy here," She nodded at the little girl, who was laughing at the pictures of the mermaids in the book, "down for her nap when she orbed out of her bedroom. She was at the park, on the swing."

P.J laughed. "You're lucky she was in the country."

"You didn't start beaming internationally until you were old enough to know about Hawaii." Kat sat down with a sigh.

"Yeah, well you orbed to Ireland, of all places, when you were seven!"

"That's because we had to do a school project on a country and I got given Ireland! I wanted too-"

"You wanted to get first-hand experience, I know."

Both cousins laughed.

"So, who's in the house?" Kat asked.

"Well, Mum and Aunt Paige are upstairs, working on a potion and Aunt Piper is in the kitchen, with Lindy, talking about Jake. As far as I know, no one else is in the house."

Jake was Melinda's boyfriend. They'd been together almost six months but lately there had been more demon attacks than normal, meaning that Melinda had to use the 'family emergency' excuse a lot more. Several times over the past week or two, she'd asked her parents what they thought about her telling him about their family secrets.

"How's it going?"

"Well, they stopped screaming about a half-hour ago so I can't really say. That can be either a good thing or a bad thing."

"Hmm." Kat agreed.

"I'm leaving!" Melinda shouted, the kitchen door slamming behind her.

"Guess that's that question answered." Kat said, standing up. P.J sat little Patsy on the sofa and followed her cousin out into the hall. Melinda passed them on her way to the door.

"Don't you dare, Missy!" Piper said, throwing up her hands. The door jammed as Melinda tried to open it, frozen and she glared at her mother.

"I'm not a child anymore, mum!" Melinda said, giving up her fight with the door and turning to confront her mother.

"Oh, yeah? Then stop acting like one!" Piper retorted.

"What's going on?" Paige asked, as she and Phoebe descended from the stairs.

"Your niece is acting like a spoiled brat."

"Mel?" Kat looked at her cousin for an explanation.

"Your aunt is being a bi-"

"Lindy, don't!" P.J warned, stepping into her cousin's path, putting herself between her cousin and her Aunt.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Lindy said, walking down the hall, towards her mother, until they stood face-to-face. "I love him! I love him and I know he wouldn't say anything! How many people did you guys tell? Dan, Jason, Kyle, Dex, Glen, Nate! I bet you can't say you loved each and every one of those men, huh?"

"Hey, Nate was under a spell!" Paige said, "And the point is none of those relationships worked, Lindy. And you can't tell everyone you date!"

"That's my point! You did!" Lindy said, fixing her Aunt with a serious look, "What about Uncle Henry? If you'd never told him, would we have Kat, Tammy or Junior? Well, would we?"

Neither her aunts nor her mother had a reply for that one nor and Lindy simply scoffed. Piper looked at her daughter for a moment more before turning on her heels and stomping up the stairs. Phoebe followed and Paige looked sympathetically at her niece before following.

"Kat, unfreeze the door, please." She said, not looking at her cousins. Kat hesitated before gesturing at the door. It swung open and before P.J could talk, Lindy was gone.

"What do we do?" She asked Kat, who shrugged and walked over to pick her daughter, now sleeping, up off the sofa.

"I don't know. My initial thought is that we let her be, at least for tonight. This isn't one for me, this is one for Parker. She's the real Cupid in the family. Meanwhile, I'm going to put this one in bed so I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie." Kat kissed her cousins cheek and P.J bid her goodnight, kissing Patsy's curly, blonde head before Kat orbed them both out.

P.J sat back down on the sofa and began flipping through the book. She shivered, noticing a draft. Her bare legs, covered only by a pair of pyjama shorts, prickled and she stood up to go and shut the door.

The moon shone, full and bright above, and P.J walked to the stairs outside and sat on the top step, ignoring the cold. It was peaceful, for once, quiet. It felt good to be able to sit and listen to the silence for once. She had let her guard down, didn't have to worry about Demons for the second and knew that she was as safe as she could possibly be with The Charmed Ones upstairs. Yet still, there was something unsettling about tonight. Something made her shiver that had nothing to do with the cold and P.J felt herself being drawn back into the house.

She stopped when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, mixed with her pale skin and trim yet curvaceous figure drew men to her like moths to a flame. None of her cousins had ever had difficulty finding romance, it was keeping it and trusting it that was the problem. Out of everyone, however, P.J was the only one who had never had a long term relationship, no matter how much she wanted one.

Chris had Bianca; they'd been married for almost two years now. Their marriage, however, was on rocky roads at the moment. From what Bianca had told her, they were having difficulty conceiving. They both blamed themselves. Piper told Bianca, however, of hers and Leo's trouble conceiving and how they now had three beautiful children and, for a while, Bianca had perked up about it but lately P.J had seen their marriage slipping again and hoped they'd be able to fix it soon. She liked Bianca. Melinda, of course, was with Jake. Their problems had been made evident tonight and P.J did feel for her cousin, but she also couldn't help but see their mother's perspectives on the situation.

Kat, of course, was married with her beautiful daughter. It had come as quite a shock when Kat announced that she and her magic-school sweetheart, Ben, had eloped, or orbed, and had a Vegas wedding. Paige had been pretty crushed. When Patsy had come along eight months later, however, no one had to guess why the wedding had been put through so quickly. Still, their little family was getting along just fine and P.J couldn't remember if she'd ever seen her cousin so happy.

Parker, the 'real Cupid' of the family, was so obsessed with finding everyone else love that she barely had time to look for herself. The difference between Parker and P.J, when it came to love, was that P.J was looking for it whereas Parker was more than content to help others find it. P.J was also the only person Parker had ever failed to find love for and it frustrated her cousin no end.

Tammy was in a relationship that she'd been in for six years, with a mortal. He knew about her magic, but hardly anyone in the family knew that he knew. P.J and Melinda had been sworn to secrecy by Tammy and Henry had overheard his daughter telling them, but Tammy had begged her father not to tell anyone and, begrudgingly, he had agreed. P.J knew how much it pained him to lie to her Aunt and several times she'd had to remind him that, technically, it wasn't lying unless she asked him directly. What she also knew, however, was that that argument wouldn't stand in Aunt Paige's court, if she ever found out, which she was bound to at some point. When she did, Tammy had better be prepared for a serious ear-beating.

Junior was happily living with a mortal girl who had no idea about the family's secrets and, as far as P.J knew, Junior had no plans to change that in the near future.

As for Paris, she'd had so many boyfriends over the past year or two that at one point, her mother had suspected there was magic at play. It turned out, however, that Paris was just a natural beauty, like her sisters and cousins.

The lack of her love life was what had prompted P.J to move into the Manor in the first place. She had decided, once and for all, that she was to stop obsessing over finding love and wanted to throw herself into her Wiccan duties. She'd been getting through quite a lot of demons lately too.

Since her cousin, Wyatt, had become the Sources right-hand man, there was even more at stake when it came to fighting Demons and so her family found it even harder to let anyone go off alone to fight them, which was why P.J had been keeping her little vendettas pretty much on the down-low. She walked over to the cabinet where her aunt kept the good china and opened one of the drawers. Her cousin's face stared up at her. Aunt Piper had been more affected by Wyatt's betrayal than anyone else in the family, obviously, and she'd taken down all of the pictures of him from around the house.

"Do I play on your mind often, little cousin?"

P.J whirled around and there, in the middle of the lounge, stood Wyatt.


	2. Wyatts Arrival

**Chapter Two  
**

P.J said nothing, just stared at him. She wasn't afraid of him, as perhaps she should be. She couldn't bring herself to be afraid of someone she'd grown up with, someone she'd shared every happy memory that she could remember with. Lately, though, he'd only been a source of pain. She supposed it was just like when Aunt Phoebe became Queen of the Underworld and Aunt Piper couldn't bring herself to vanquish her; family ties went deeper than the barrier between good and evil, especially in the Halliwell family.

"Come on, P.J, aren't you surprised to see me?" Still, she remained silent. "Not even a little bit surprised-"

"What do you want, Wyatt?" She snapped at him, painfully of the book. It lay open on the sofa, between the two cousins. It acted as the boundary between good and evil in that moment, separating one of the most powerful paragons of evil from one of the most powerful characters of good.

They looked their parts, too. Wyatt was wearing black leather pants with a short-sleeved black t-shirt over which he wore a leather waistcoat. On his feet were steel-toed leather boots.

"You grew your hair." He said to her. She found it odd that he would say something so...normal.

"You too." She didn't mean it as a compliment. "It doesn't suit you. Makes you look...evil."

"I am evil now, little cousin." She flinched as he called her the degrading nickname once more. Once he'd called her it as an endearment, a tender teasing. Now he said it as an insult, a way to exert his power and status over her. She hated it almost as much as she hated what he had become.

"Why are you here?" She demanded, beginning her slow walk through into the living room, where he stood, leaning casually against the fireplace.

"Just wanted to visit the old family home." He gave an unsettling smile.

"You saw, you said hey, I'll tell everyone you said hi. Bah-bye now. See you soon. Send a postcard. Get out." She said, first sarcastic then forceful, folding her arms across her chest.

"Not without what I came for." He said. P.J saw his eyes flicker to the book. They moved together, P.J faking as if to dive for the book. Wyatt did just that and it jumped from the sofa into P.J's arms as if it were a dog or a cat.

"Come on, cuz," She taunted, unwisely, "You know better than that."

A heavy silence hung in the air and for a moment, and finally, P.J was scared. Before now, she'd known he was evil but she had also thought that there was enough humanity left in Wyatt for him to remember his family, remember what they meant to each other. But in this moment, there was a look so murderous on his face that P.J thought he was going to blow. Then he did.

"That is my heritage!" Wyatt said, his voice just shy of shouting, his face turning red, his fists clenching.

Wyatt let out an angry yell and sent an energy ball hurtling in P.J's direction. With a squint of her eyes, she sent it hurtling away from her, setting a picture on fire. P.J gestured at the mirror, bringing it down on Wyatts head. He fell to the floor, landing flat on his chest before shoving himself back to his feet in a second. He picked up the frame of the mirror and threw it at her as if it was a frisbee. P.J barely had time to duck and felt it skim the top of her head.

"So thats how you want it." P.J said, throwing the book down on the couch. She launched herself towards her cousin, turning in the last instance and kicking Wyatts jaw. His head flew backwards and Wyatt fell into the wall. P.J turned and raced towards the cabinet where she'd found his photograph, yanking open the drawer and pulling out an athamae.

When she turned around, Wyatt was so close that the knife tip touched his stomach. He beared down on his cousin, intimidating and cold, his eyes black as night. P.J felt a shiver of fear run through her.

"Are you going to kill me, little cousin?" He asked, in a voice that P.J recognized. In Wyatts voice. P.J couldn't stab her cousin, not when he spoke to her in his warm, big-brother-esque voice. Her stance faltered and Wyatt smiled.

"Give me the book."

"You gave that when you gave up your humanity, your goodness. You gave this up when you turned your back on your family."

It was the first time either of them had said what they were really thinking and for once, P.J saw a flicker or something in Wyatt's face that made all of the evil disappear. For a fraction of a second, he was just her cousin again. Then it was gone and he was cold and they were strangers.

"I know exactly how to get that book. You and Chris had better keep your wits about you, little cousin."

Then he was gone and P.J was left confused and alone, clutching the Athamae, terrified he was going to return.

* * *

**Just a short chapter this time, I'm afraid! :)**

**If you're enjoying,please review!**

**Thanks!**


	3. Pipers Denial

**Chapter Three**

"You're telling me my son was here and I didn't know?" Piper asked, pacing back and forth in the lounge.

As soon as P.J felt that it was safe to move, that her cousin wasn't going to orb back in and kill her, she'd called her Aunts and her mother down the stairs and then called for everyone else who could transport themselves. Eventually, the entirety of the Halliwell family, witch, cupid, hybrid, human, sat in the lounge. They were spread about the sofas, chairs and on the floor. The only people who stood were P.J and the sisters. She felt like she was in court.

"He tried to kill me." P.J said. "He fired an energy ball at me."

"That doesn't mean he tried to kill you." Melinda insisted, "He knows you have High Resistance, he knows it wouldn't kill you. He was trying to scare you, yeah, but not kill you."

"Mel, he wants the book. That's what he came for."

"Wyatt's not stupid, P.J. He knows that evil can't touch the book and he knows that he's evil." Aunt Paige said, as if she was trying to convince herself. Everyone else in the room looked as if they wanted to believe it too, but they were all finding it hard.

"I know...I know that no one wants to believe this." P.J said, looking at the floor. "Wyatt is...pure evil. He's the successor to the Evil throne and he's gone. For good. He tried to kill me."

"I was the Sources Queen at one time, P.J." Phoebe said. Coop, beside her, looked uncomfortable. "I fought back from it and I came back. Your cousin in strong. I believe, and I think we all want to believe, that he can do it too."

"He said he knew how to get the book. He said that...that Chris and I should watch out." She looked at her cousin, who looked at her in confusion.

"Why only me and you?" Beside him, Bianca took his hand as if she wanted to hold onto him and never let him go. There was fear written on her face, confusion on Chris'.

"I don't know, Chris. He didn't exactly stay and explain his evil plan to me." She said, with a poor attempt at making a joke. She was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't do any good. The air was tangible, hot, suffocating.

"Well I think we'd better find out, and quickly." Paige said.

"I agree." Parker nodded. "If you guys need to watch out, seems to me like he's got plans for the rest of us." She looked around at her family, pushing her hair. she was the only blonde in the family other than Patsy and Wyatt, out of her face as she did so. Several of them nodded and others looked scared.

P.J looked at her Aunt Piper. She'd never seen her look so...lost. How many times had she been forced to go through the loss of a family member? Grandma Patty, Grams, Aunt Prue. They'd all died, leaving her alone, head of the family. Then Phoebe had turned evil, almost leaving her and Aunt Paige alone, almost letting Cole kill them. Phoebe, of course, had come back. Then, when he had gone to the past to save them all, Chris had died. P.J looked at her cousin. That notion always confused her. And now she was being forced to admit that her son was evil, that he may be conjuring up a plan which could hurt the vast majority of their family.

"I need a drink." Piper said, walking out of the lounge and into the kitchen. Leo sighed.

"I've got it." Paige said, following Piper. Phoebe looked at Coop, squeezed his hand and then followed.

* * *

"Hunnie. Are you alright?" Phoebe asked Piper, walking through the still swinging door. Piper had walked over to the window and was looking out at the moon.

"Would you be? If P.J was evil? Or Kat?"

She referred to both of their firstborn children and struck a nerve with both of them, attempting to try and help them to understand her feeling. "No, Phoebe. I'm not alright."

Paige walked over to Piper and put a hand on her arm, rubbing it comfortingly. "Sweetie, I'm sure it's going to be OK. You know, in the end. We always come back from this."

"My son is the successor to the Evil throne." She quoted P.J from earlier. "Phoebe, you may have been the queen, but he will be the centre of the Evil universe, the leader of every Demon which will come after us. He's exactly what Chris came back to us to stop him from becoming and Chris died doing it."

"We know, Piper." Phoebe sighed. "We know."

"Do you? Because like I said, your children are paragons of goodness."

"So are two of yours, Piper!" Paige insisted.

"Two out of three, Paige. Not exactly a full deck."

"Do you guys have any idea why Wyatt told Chris and P.J to watch out?"

"I might have an idea..." Phoebe said. She was biting her nails out of nerves. Piper and Paige both looked at their sister, who sighed. "I think it has something to do with the Nexus."

"The Nexus!" Piper exclaimed. "What about it...?"

"Other than P.J and Chris, all of the other kids were born in the house."

"Dammit! Phoebe's right." Paige said.

After Chris' birth, Phoebe, Piper and Paige had agreed that their children should be born in the house, at the sight of the Wiccan Nexus, to ensure that the children would be more powerful so long as the Nexus stayed in their hands. When Phoebe was having P.J, however, there were complications which meant that it was impossible for her to be born at the house.

"So Wyatt wants the Nexus." Piper said, in a rather absent voice.

"I think so, sweetie." Phoebe stated.

"OK. Then we just have to come up with a way to ensure that he doesn't get to it."

"Sounds easy." Paige said, sarcastically.

* * *

**What, no reviews? :P **

**Hope you guys are still enjoying this and that the time betwee the chapters isn't too long! **

**Thankya!**


	4. Phoebes Concerns

**Chapter Four**

The house was quiet, but far from empty. In P.J's room slept Kat and Ben, Patsy close by in a cot summoned by her mother. Chris and Bianca were asleep in Chris' old room. P.J, Melinda, Parker, Tammy and Paris were slumberig in the attic, having covered the floor with quilts and sleeping bags and pillows and then piled on top of it. Leo, Coop and Henry had all taken the couches, leaving Pipers Queen-sized bed to Piper, Phoebe and Paige.

Piper rolled over, half asleep, and reached out her arm, expecting to come into contact with her sister. When her hand hit the matress, she opened her eyes to see Paige awake on the other side of the bed, looking at her with a confused expression. Phoebe, who'd been sleeping between them, was nowhere to be seen. Piper raised her eyebrows and Paige shrugged. At the same time, they pushed back the quilt and made their way downstairs.

"Pheebs?" Piper whispered, at the bottom of the stairs.

"Over here." Her sister sat at the table, a mug of something once hot in her hand. She smiled, tiredly as Piper and Paige made their way over and took seats near her. "You two couldn't sleep, either?"

"Actually, I was sleeping OK until I realized you weren't." Paige said and Piper nodded in agreement.

"So, whats up?" Piper asked, resting her head on her hand.

"Nothing. Just couldn't sleep."

"Phoebe, don't try that." Paige sighed.

"Try what?"

"Try to pretend there's not something wrong when it's obvious that someting is affecting you that you're not telling us about. Theres something wrong and you don't want to worry us with it." She said.

Phoebe looked at Piper, who gave a slight smile which seemed to say that she'd been thinking the same thing.

"OK," Phoebe looked at Paige, raising an eyebrow, "When did you become my big sister and turn me back into the baby?"

"When you stopped talking to us." Piper said, putting her hand on top of Phoebes on the table. "You've not said a word to us for hours and then you sneak out of bed and come sit down here, alone in the cold. Whats wrong, sweetie?"

Regardless of how old they got, something in Phoebe and Paige always responded to the way Piper spoke to them, like they were her baby sisters, not like they were witches. Phoebe turned her hand up and squeezed Pipers.

"I was born in the Manor, too." She said.

The looks on both Piper and Paiges face said that this was news to neither of them.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing, Paige. I've already been evil before, I'm prone to it, obviously. More so than either of you. I mena, thats why the Woogyman took me over, right? My link to the house, the basement, the Nexus... It's the Nexus that makes me more prone. The two of you and Prue, you were all born in a hospital. I was born here."

"Yeah, but Phoebe, you're..."

"Good?" Phoebe said, with a slight, sarcastic laugh. "By choice, yeah. But not neccesarily by nature. If Wyatt gets what he wants-"

"He is not going too." Piper said, sharply."I am going to do everything in my power to protect my family. And right now, regardless of the fact that he's my son or that he's a twice-blessed child, that does not include Wyatt. While he's threatening the rest of the family, I can't focus on trying to save him. I have to focus on trying to save eveyone else."

"Piper," Paige said, "You sound like you're trying to justify yourself to us and you know you don't have to do that, right? We understand what you're going through and we're here for you. We're with you."

"Yeah, I know."

"We're gonna need a plan." Leo said, walking in from the lounge where they thought he'd been sound asleep. "We need a plan thats going to keep us safe."

"Any and all ideas are welcome." Paige nodded as Piper stood up and walked over to her husband, his arms wrapping around her shoudlers.

"Sometimes I wish we'd done what you wanted to do and bound Wyatts powers when he was younger." Piper sighed.

"It wouldn't have helped. He didn't turn evil as a child, by the time we'd unbound them it probably would have been too late anyway. And it's not your fault, you know? Because I know you're blaming yourself."

"Leo," Piper said, her voice turning slightly harsh again, "I'm his _mother_, anything and everything that happens to him, that goes wrong in his life, is my fault. I carried him, I raised him, I _ruined _him and I left him open to evil and I let them get him. It is absolutely my fault."

"No, it's not." Phoebe insisted. "It's none of our fault, least of all yours."

Piper was quiet. Her guilt was written on her face and no one had the heart to argue with her anymore. There was silence for a long time. So long, in fact, that the sun started to come up, lighting the faces of the people around the table. Piper looked at her sisters, then at her husband, and was shocked at the defeatist expressions they wore. She'd never once seen them look so downcast. Not when they were going up against the source and Leo lay on his deathbed, not when Zankou destroyed the Manor and they thought they were going down with it, not even when the were up against Billie and Christy.

Suddenly, Paiges head snapped up.

"I think I've got it."


	5. Paiges Plan

**Chapter Five**

"Paige, this is complete madness, you understand that, right?" Phoebe said, leaning on the counter and looking at her sister like she was crazy.

"But it might work, Phoebe." Piper said, from behind the counter where she was helping Paige to prepare a potion. Phoebe refused to help.

"You guys can't do this! I'm not talking as your sister right now, I'm talking as a witch."

"And I'm talking as a mother when I say I'm not prepared to let my children, or any of yours, for that matter, be drawn to evil. It might be too late for Wyatt," Paige shot an apologetic look at Piper, "But it's not too late for the rest of them."

"I can't talk to you." Phoebe said, turning her back on her sisters. She pointed to Henry. "Talk to her!"

"Magical affairs?" Henry said, with raised eyebrows, "Not exactly my forte is it?"

Phoebe threw her hands up in exasperation. She looked, imploringly at Leo. "I don't exactly like it either," He said, "But I don't see anyone else coming up with plans so if it's the only one we've got..."

"We just need a little more time. We need to not rush into this because we _will _regret it. It's going to leave us vulnerable and we don't even know if it's going to work!"

"If it doesn't, then we just try another plan. But if it does work-"

"If it does work, which I highly doubt it's going too, then the entire family is going to be left without powers and with one very soggy Book of Shadows..."

"It will work." Paige insisted, throwing herbs into the bubbling pan. "When we turn evil, the book turns evil. It seems to me like if the book is linked to us, we've become so linked to the book that it should work the other way around, too, you know? So I think if we pour the Binding-"

"Not that it's binding, not stripping." Piper announced, pointing emphatically at Phoebe.

"-Potion onto the Book, it will bind all of our powers and also, hopefully, Wyatts."

Phoebe looked at her sisters, her hands on her hips, her hair a mess. None of them had done anything to attempt to get ready for the day. Paige had announced her plan at around about sunrise and then she and Piper had hurried into the kitchen and begun making their potion. Phoebe had been trying to talk them out of it since.

"Shouldn't this be a unanimous decision?" Phoebe asked, rubbing her hands over her face. "You're changing my childrens future here."

"We'll unbind it, eventually." Piper said, "Come on, Phoebe. This is a good plan. This is going to save our lives."

"No, Piper. It's going too leave our children vulnerable to Demon attacks."

Piper seemed to pause for a moment before sighing and looking up at Phoebe.

"You guys can't Bind the Book!"

"Pheebs-"

A scream interrupted Pipers voice, followed by a succession of bangs. The girls shared a look before grabbing some of the ready-made vanquishing potions from the cupboards, the type that worked on general Demons and warlocks.

"Hello, mother." Wyatt was standing at the bottom of the stairs, surrounded by Demons. Each and every one of his cousins were being held by one of his cronies. One Demon was holding both Kat and Tamora by the hair, one had forced P.J to her knees and was pulling her head back by her hair. She looked at them with wide, scared eyes. Melinda was being held on her feet, a one-eyed demon holding a dirty hand over her mouth. She was whimpering. Chris was unconscious, sticky, red blood seeping out of a wound on his forehad. All of their hands had been bound. Wyatt had done some quiet work.

"Wyatt, what are you doing?" Piper asked, her eyes wide. Behind her, she heard the others struggle.

"The whitelighter is gone!" One of the Demons said and Piper knew, and was relieved, that Leo had orbed out. At least one of their family members was safe, for now. As for teh others, she could tell by the scuffling that the Demons had hold of them and that they were struggling. She could hear Phoebe and Paiges muffled voices; they were being restrained.

"I've come for my birthright, mother." Wyatt replied, stepping over his brothers barely breathing body and walking towards his mother. He stood almost a head and a half taller than Piper. When he was human, regardless of his height, she'd always been able too control her children to a certain extent, as every mother could but Piper knew there was no getting through to him lately. When she didn't move out of his way, however, he paused and in a dangerously low voice, said "I don't want to hurt you mother. Please move."

Piper, strengthened by a past of fighting demons and hardened by heartbreak, took another step towards her son so that she had to look directly up to speak to him. "No." She quickly opened her hands and sent him flying backwards into a wall, crashing to the floor through a glass table. There were shocked whimpers from all around her and for a moment, she felt helpless. There were so many Demons, more than there were of her family, and that was alot. Paris, the youngest Halliwell, was sitting in the corner, curled up in a ball, sobbing. Piper could see the pain in her sisters eyes as they tried to struggle, tried to get to their children. Phoebe's eyes met her own and Piper saw tears.

As she watched, Henry bent over and threw the Demon of his back with all of the strength he could muster. The Demon toppled over him and Henry fell to the floor from his weight but, for a moment, he was free. Piper was about to call for Leo to save him when the Demon conjured an fireball and fired it at Henry. As he did that, three things happened in unision. Paige screamed, Piper threw her hands up and froze the fireball as a second one hit he Demon who'd thrown the first.

Shocked, Piper turned around to look at her son. He still had that murderous look in his eyes but now it had turned into something manic, something much more sinister. It was as if a molevolant spirit had taken over his body; as if it wasn't Wyatt at all, good or evil. He'd thrown the fireball. One of the other Demons walked over behind Henry and put a cloth over his mouth. Piper supposed it was Chloroform, or a demonic variation of it, because Henrys eyes rolled back into his head and he sank to the floor, as unconscious as Chris.

"Are you still going to stand in my way, mother?" Wyatt asked, his voice still dangerously low. Piper couldn't bring herself to look at him but stared, instead, at her sisters. She could tell how panicked they were by the look in their eyes.

* * *

**I hope you guys are enjoying this...if anyone is reading, haha.**  
** I don't really know, to be honest but if you are, great. Let me know? :)**


End file.
